Don't Forget To Remember Me
by Lies and Lullabies
Summary: She married Craig only a year after graduation and they were happy, atleast until around nine, when she got the same thing she got everyday since they sent out wedding invitations.


She married Craig only a year after graduation. She started getting flowers everyday, since she sent out wedding invitations. She had no idea who they were from. Craig got mad when he found out, and said that if he ever found out who was sending them he would kill them. It's been four years since they had been married. They moved to Las Angeles after he got a record deal, only six months before their wedding, but they went back to Toronto for the wedding. They had invited any one they ever knew from Degrassi. The only thing that she was thinking on her wedding day was that he chose her, not Manny, not Ashley, but **her**. She thought that when he saw them at their wedding that he would run away with one of them, preferably Ashley if it did happen, but it didn't and she was happy.

"ELLIE, I'm home," Craig says as he walks in the front door.

"Hey," she says and runs to greet him. He hugs her, picking her off the ground spinning her, and then kisses her.

"How was work?" He asks, as he puts her back on the ground and they walk into the kitchen.Ellie had got the journalism job she wanted, and she was happy.

"Good," she says."Lets eat," she says pointing to the dinner on the table.

"YOU cooked?" He asked amazed. The kitchen was clean, and the food actually looked edible.

She laughed, "well no, I ordered."

"Good," he said as he kissed her on the fore head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and cooking don't mix," he says sitting down, starting to eat.

"Well you're not exactly a gourmet chef either Mr. Manning," she states sitting down across from him and starts eating, as he laughs. "What's so funny?" She asks.

"I was just thinking about the time you decided you wanted to make pancakes, and bacon, andyou got it all over the kitchen and yourself. When I asked if you needed help you threw it at me." He says laughing.

Ellie laughed. She opened her mouth to respond when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she says standing up.

"Can I help you?" She says as she opens the door.

"Eleanor Nash?" The man asks.

"Yeah, I prefer Ellie, and it's Manning now, but can I help you?" She asks again.

"I came to deliver these," he says handing her a dozen black roses.

"Oh, you're not Mike, that's why I didn't know what you were doing here," she states. "He usually delivers these."

"He's on vacation until next week, bye," he says as he walks away from the door and down the driveway. She watches him leave, and closes the door.

"Right on time," she says walking back into the kitchen with the roses.

"More?" Craig asks

"Yeah, they come everyday. Are you sure you're not sending them?" She asks, while replacing the ones from the day before in her vase, in the middle of the table.

"Nope, it's been four years, and we still don't know who's been sending them."

"It has to be someone who knows me. I mean they sent me black roses, my favorite. It's probably someone from Canada," she said hoping it was someone in particular.

"Yeah, your probably right. I mean they did start coming after we sent the wedding invitations, so it has to be someone who didn't know where you were until that."

"Yeah, but we have this conversation every night," Ellie says as she goes back to eating. The rest of the night they talked about work, and how Ellie wanted to go visit her Dad, and Marco.

After they were done eating Ellie did the dishes, she read the card that came with the roses. She always removed it and puts it in her pocket before showing Craig.

**"Ellie baby, I'll see you soon,I love you."** I'll see you soon, was all Ellie kept thinking about, what's that supposed to mean?Was he stalking her now? She decided to stop thinking about it and get ready to go to bed. Craig had gotten home at 8:30 and they didn't finish eating until 9:30. Ellie was tired and all she wantedwas crawl into bed with Craig.

"Craig, I'm going to bed," she said smirking, as she walked into the living room.

"Now?" He asked, with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you coming?"

"Hell yeah," he says and turns of the TV and jumps off the couch. He walks over to her and picks her up, and starts kissing her, as he carries her to their bedroom. After they had sex, Ellie's back was facing Craig and he had his arms around her.

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss it back home?"

"Sometimes, but then I think about you, and wherever you are is home to me," she says as she turns her head to face him and kisses him.

"I love you," he says kissing her fore head.

"I love you too," she replies turning back thinking about the card, I'll see you soon, after about fifteen minutes she finally fell a sleep.

* * *

AN: It might be a little OOC, but that's because it's in the future and people change. So I don't really know how they would act as a couple, or when they're married. Sorry. Oh, and I know this chapters really short, but they'll get longer once I figure out **exactly** where I want this story to go. 


End file.
